This Is the Last Time
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xCaspian/Peterx Pertempuran di Narnia telah usai.. namun Caspian masih punya suatu urusan yang belum terselesaikan


PROYEK BARU BERSAMA SIRIUS LUPIN, NYIHIHI

**This Is (not) the Last Time**

By: Remus Black

Orang-orang Narnia menang. Tentu saja dengan kedatangan Aslan yang tepat pada waktunya, pasukan Telmarine dapat ditaklukkan. Ditambah lagi dengan diangkatnya Pangeran Caspian kesepuluh sebagai raja, kini Narnia dan Telmarine adalah dua negara yang hidup damai berdampingan.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Caspian. Apakah ini dapat berlangsung seperti yang diinginkan? Akankah keempat raja Narnia itu tinggal di sini selamanya? Terus terang saja, Caspian merasa sangat kehilangan. Mengingat hari-harinya dulu dimana Ia kabur dari Istana untuk mencegah rencana pembunuhan atas dirinya, lalu bertemu orang Narnia di hutan dan meniup terompet sakral itu.

Tiba-tiba datanglah mereka yang disebut sebagai Empat Raja Narnia. Ia tidak akan melupakan pertemuannya hari itu. Peter Pevensie, Raja Narnia I, yang dikiranya musuh dari Telmarine, begitu membuatnya terpukau pada pandangan pertama dan karena alasan itulah Ia tidak jadi menyabetkan pedangnya ke anak laki-laki berambut emas itu.

xxx

Hari ini adalah sehari setelah prosesi pengangkatan dirinya, Pangeran Caspian ke sepuluh, menjadi Raja Telmarine. Dan itu berarti keempat Raja Narnia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan harus kembali ke dunia tempat mereka tinggal. Caspian sangat sedih, namun tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan. Keadaan harus menjadi seperti itu dan pasti akan menjadi seperti itu.

Dengan hati galau, Caspian turun ke lantai bawah untuk bersiap-siap melaksanakan Upacara Perpisahan bagi keempat Raja Narnia. Sebenarnya Ia berharap dapat menemukan Peter di sana sebelum Upacara, karena ada hal penting yang harus Ia bicarakan.

Nampaknya permintaannya dikabulkan, begitu Ia mencapai anak tangga terakhir, ditemukannya Susan Pevensie dengan kakaknya, Peter.

"Caspian?" Peter menyapanya, "bukankah kau harusnya bersiap-siap?"

Caspian memandang Susan dan Peter bergantian. Walaupun bersaudara, entah kenapa Ia merasa wajah Peter berbeda dengan Susan. Bagaimanapun juga, Ia jauh lebih tertarik untuk memandangi Peter.

Susan menyenggol Peter, "kalau sudah, kutunggu kau di sana secepatnya"

Peter mengangguk dan mengawasi saudari perempuannya itu berbelok di kejauhan. Lalu Ia kembali pada Caspian.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Raja Telmarine?" tanya Peter sambil berjalan.

"Tak usah panggil aku seperti itu" ujar Caspian, "kita sama-sama raja, kau boleh memanggilku Caspian saja"

Peter tersenyum, "oke, Caspian—apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan kepadaku?"

Selama beberapa meter ke depan, Caspian diam saja, Ia belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya terhadap Peter. Lalu akhirnya Ia menghentikan langkah.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau semuanya sudah siap untuk Upacara—"

Peter tertawa, "kau memanggilku hanya untuk bicara itu?" katanya sambil memandangi mata Caspian yang berwarna hitam opal, "aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang Telmarine"

Caspian menggaruk rambutnya yang panjang bercahaya seperti sutra hitam. Ia nyengir salah tingkah, entah kenapa Ia merasa jengah ditatap terus-terusan oleh Peter. Akhirnya Ia berbicara, "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengucap terima kasih" katanya, "atas kontribusimu yang besar untuk Narnia, untuk strategi perang kita... untuk segalanya..."

"Hanya untukku?" tanya Peter sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kau bisa mengucapkannya kepada kami berempat, kau tahu"

Caspian mengangkat bahu, "entah kenapa aku merasa berkewajiban untuk bicara hanya kepadamu"

Peter terdiam memandangi Raja Telmarine di depannya, "lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan?"

Tepat ketika itu, terompet Upacara terdengar, itu berarti semua rakyat harus segera berkumpul di portal antara Narnia dan dunia manusia. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Caspian menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Peter. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu menyayangkan kepergiannya. Ia angkat bahu dan bergegas ke tempat Upacara akan diadakan.

Di tempat itu terdapat semacam altar untuk para petinggi Narnia dan Telmarine, dimana Pevensie bersaudara dan Caspian akan bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Di atas sana telah berdiri Susan, Edmund, dan Lucy, serta Aslan. Peter yang baru bergabung sesudahnya, melihat Caspian menyongsong di antara kerumunan dan naik ke atas altar.

Entah kenapa Peter merasa dari tadi Caspian terus melirik ke arahnya. Tapi Ia mencoba menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang raja dengan tidak terus-terusan melirik ke arah Caspian juga.

"Rakyat Telmar," Aslan memulai, "walaupun Narnia dan Telmar sudah berdamai, aku punya tawaran untuk kalian yang ingin memulai hidup baru, di balik pohon ini, ada portal yang terhubung dengan suatu daerah yang jauh dari sini—"

"Bagaimana kami tahu kalau itu tidak akan menyesatkan kami?" tanya seorang rakyat Telmar.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Peter maju dan berkata,

"Kami akan pergi" seru Peter. Ketiga saudaranya yang lain mengangguk. Rakyat Telmar hanya berbisik-bisik pelan.

Peter maju ke tempat Caspian untuk menyerahkan pedang kerajaannya. Ia berkata pada Caspian, "kuserahkan pedang ini kepadamu, jaga baik-baik"

"Akan kujaga pedangmu sampai kau kembali, Raja Peter" ujar Caspian mantap. Ia sangat senang dapat memandang mata Peter dari jarak sedekat itu.

Peter tersenyum kecil dan berkata sambil menoleh ke arah tiga saudaranya yang lain, "aku tidak akan kembali"

"APA??" seru Lucy, Edmund, dan Caspian berbarengan.

Peter menoleh ke arah Caspian dengan sangat cepat. Caspian cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Dan pura-pura melihat ke arah Susan, Edmund, dan Lucy bergantian. Lalu Ia berdeham sedikit untuk menetralkan suasana. Dalam hati Ia merasa sangat galau. Kenapa Ia harus pergi untuk selamanya?

"Lucy dan Edmund sih tidak... aku dan Susan sudah cukup tua dan bisa dibilang telah mendapat cukup pelajaran dari sini" katanya. Dilihatnya Susan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengucap selamat tinggal kepada semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya Peter sampai kepada Caspian. Ia menjabat tangannya dengan kaku, dan Caspian angkat bicara, "kenapa kau harus pergi selamanya?"

Peter memandangnya protes, "apakah aku harus mengatakan alasan yang barusan kukatakan sekali lagi?"

"Maksudku—apakah kau tidak peduli padaku?!" Caspian berbisik, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Aslan, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, dan semuanya yang ada di atas altar.

Peter memandang sekeliling dengan cepat, "maksudmu apa?"

Caspian maju dan memeluk Peter dengan erat. Raja Narnia itu membalas dengan gugup, Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Caspian memeluknya. Namun akhirnya Ia mendengar Caspian berbisik di telinganya.

"Demi seluruh rakyat Narnia dan Telmarine, aku mencintaimu, Raja Peter"

Peter mengernyit mendengar pernyataan itu, namun tertawa kecil sesudahnya, sebelum Ia mendapati bibir Caspian bertemu dengan bibirnya. Tangan Caspian dengan lembut membelai rambutnya yang coklat keemasan. Terdengar pekik kecil di mana-mana. Susan tersenyum senang, Lucy mengernyit dan memandang Edmund yang sekarang sedang angkat bahu.

Begitu mereka mengembalikan pandangan ke dua raja itu. Dilihatnya Peter membenamkan wajah di bahu Caspian. Raja Telmarine itu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Mereka saling membisikkan kata selamat tinggal.

"Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi kalau melihat mereka seperti itu" kata Susan tiba-tiba.

Edmund mengerling tak jelas ke arah Susan, jelas sekali Ia membisikkan kata 'maniak'. Lalu Ia ber-_ssh_ pelan ke arah Lucy saat anak kecil itu bertanya, "Apa itu _maniak, _Ed?"

Peter melepaskan diri dari Caspian dan berjalan menuju portal. Hal terakhir yang Ia ingat adalah lambaian tangan dari Raja Telmar itu sebelum akhirnya mendengar peluit kereta api yang hendak berangkat.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Fanfiction Narnia pertama saya!! Saya tergerak untuk menulis pairing ini ketika Sirius Lupin suatu hari berkata bahwa pasangan ini mirip dengan Sirius-Remus. Sebenarnya saya tidak begitu menggemari Narnia. Tapi mungkin mulai sekarang saya akan sering-sering mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia Narnia. Khususnya pasangan ini, hihii...


End file.
